Happy New Year
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Pure, New Year fluff. Sorry to the person who reviewed, I had to delete the story and re-upload as it disappeared. Hope you enjoy x


**Happy New Year**

**Just pure unadulterated fluff, but it had to be done. Set before they got together (love the fact we can say that!). It does get slightly racy towards the end, warning.**

Lee walked into the kitchen to find Lucy sat there, mug of tea in hand. She looked pensive. She briefly looked up when she heard Lee enter the room, giving him a weak smile before staring back into her tea cup.

"_Lucy, what's up? What are you thinking about?"_

_"Nothing's up. Am I not allowed to have a cup of tea without getting the third degree?_

Noticing Lee's face fall, she furrowed her brow. She hadn't meant to sound so defensive.

"_Ok, sorry. I'll leave you alone. I just thought you looked a bit…sorry for yourself, thought you might want to talk about it. Obviously I was wrong_".

"_Sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to snap your head off. I'm fine, honestly_".

He nodded his head and smiled, "_anyway_, _shouldn't you be getting ready for your friend's New Year's Eve party by now? You usually take hours to get ready_".

"_I'm not going_".

Lee was concerned now, it wasn't like Lucy to turn down a party. Something must be wrong.

He couldn't deny that he'd been disappointed when Lucy told him she was going out tonight, as he'd been hoping to see in the New Year with her. For the last few years they had both spent New Year's Eve at Tim and Daisy's, but this year, Tim was away in Germany and Daisy had gone to stay with him. He understood though, that they weren't a couple, so Lucy would inevitably do her own thing sometimes and there was nothing he could do about it. He would probably just go down to the pub later and see if there was anyone there that he knew.

"_Why not? I thought you were looking forward to it_".

Lucy had said that, though in fact she hadn't really been looking forward to it at all.

"_I've decided I don't want to go. If you must know – I don't really like New Year. Everyone else at the party will be coupled up and it will just be one big reminder that I'm still single_".

This was true, but that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to go. The truth was she wanted to spend tonight with Lee, she just couldn't admit that to him.

"_You could take a date_".

_"Oh yeah, and where am I supposed to find one at the last minute? Just go up to a random man in the street and ask him if he's single?"_

"_You must have...admirers. I mean, look at you…_". Lee could never understand why Lucy didn't have a boyfriend, she could have her pick of men if she wanted. Of course, the reason she didn't have a boyfriend was that she was hopelessly in love with Lee and was just waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't know that though, as she was just as stubborn as him and hid her feelings well.

Looking at Lee, Lucy realised the answer was staring her in the face, literally.

"_Actually, Lee…"_

He shuffled a little uncomfortably when he noticed the wide-eyed and slightly coy look that she now had on her face.

"_What are your plans for tonight?"_

"_Haven't really got any_".

"_Why don't you come to the party with me? You can be my date_". She nudged his arm playfully.

"_Lucy, did you just ask me to be your date?"_

"_Yes, well, no. I mean, we don't have to call it a date. We can just be two friends going to a party together, can't we?"_

Lee sighed. Of course they were just friends. Lucy wouldn't really want to go a date with him, would she? She was far too good for him. Date or not though, at least he would get to spend New Year with her now.

"_Of course I'll go to the party with you_", Lee answered, and Lucy grinned.

"_Great, thanks Lee. We'd better start getting ready then. Wear something smart, there's a dress code_".

...

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when Lee finally emerged from his bedroom dressed in his best suit. He looked…well, gorgeous if she was honest. He had made a real effort tonight. She immediately found herself wishing they were actually going to this party as a couple. Realising she was now blushing like a beetroot Lucy quickly tried to erase all inappropriate thoughts of Lee from her mind.

"_Smart enough for you?",_ Lee asked.

"_Definitely, you look very…handsome_". She couldn't help but say it.

Lee's eyes widened and he turned a bright shade of pink. Lucy didn't often pay him compliments. "_Thank you_", he said, smiling shyly whilst trying to avoid eye contact with Lucy. He brushed down his jacket and looked up, the sight of Lucy taking his breath away. She was wearing her favourite little black dress, the one that accentuated her figure perfectly. She looked stunning, as always. He tried not to stare, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"_And you look…hot_".

Lucy met Lee's gaze and her stomach flipped. His eyes had that playful sparkly look that always made her go just a little bit weak at the knees. She absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair with her fingers. "_Thanks_", she whispered, feeling shy. She looked down at her feet.

The sexual tension in the room now palpable, Lee had to try and break it,

"_No I mean you look warm, your cheeks are bright red and your chest is all flushed"._

Lucy rolled her eyes. As usual Lee couldn't stop himself from making a jokey remark.

"_You shouldn't be looking at my chest_", said Lucy, her tone more teasing than annoyed.

"_How am I supposed to not look at it – in that dress_". He gestured towards her cleavage.

Lucy cast Lee a look of mock outrage. He was such a flirt. Lucy loved it though, the flirting that went on between them. She just wished their relationship would move beyond that.

"_I'm only joking Lucy, you look beautiful_". This time it was obvious he was being genuine.

Their eyes locked for a few moments, just a bit too long for two people who claimed to only be friends. Long enough for Lee's heart to start racing and for Lucy to feel her face and neck grow hotter by the second, the little hairs on her skin standing on end. How did Lee always have the ability to do this to her?

All Lee wanted to do right now was to close the gap between him and Lucy and kiss her but the hysterical voice inside his head was screaming at him to just say something before he did something he might regret.

It was Lee who eventually looked away first, and he spoke, "_maybe we should make a move_". Lucy agreed, and turned away. She took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself. She and Lee had probably never been so close to _something_ finally happening between them, and she immediately kicked herself for missing the opportunity.

Grabbing handbags, wallets and car keys, they headed out of the door, a mutual feeling nervousness having hit them all of a sudden. Both had started to wonder if tonight should be the night they finally admitted their feelings, though right now they were doing their best to act as though they hadn't just shared a moment.

….

At the party, free drinks flowed and the pair quickly relaxed in each other's company again.

Lucy had gone to the bar to get more drinks for her and Lee and as she walked back towards him she smiled to herself as she saw him sharing a joke with some of her friends. She was so glad she had asked him to come to the party with her. She was having a really great time, and Lee was in his element, having a captive audience for his jokes. Lee had missed his vocation, she thought. He should have been a stand-up comedian. She bounded up to him and he grinned when he saw her approach.

"_Enjoying yourself?"_

"_Yep, this party's great. Thanks for inviting me_".

Lucy playfully put her arm around Lee, and her eyes lit up when one of her favourite songs started playing. She tugged Lee's sleeve.

"_Come on, let's dance_".

"_No, you know I don't really…"_

Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer and seized Lee by the hand. Realising resistance was futile, Lee let her pull him towards the dancefloor. Although he was reluctant at first, he soon let go of his inhibitions and could not even be coaxed away by Lucy when she said she needed a rest.

Lee was obviously tipsy, and taking hold of Lucy's forearm, he pleaded with her to keep dancing with him a little longer, "_don't go Lucy, this song's just getting to the good bit_".

"_I'll just go and have a sip of my drink and then I'll be straight back_".

Lucy took a sip of her drink and decided to go to the ladies to freshen up before she returned to Lee. She stood at the mirror and adjusting her hair, which had started to fall out of place due to the dancing. She took her lipstick from her handbag and as she reapplied it, her friend Sarah, the party organiser, walked in.

"_Hi Lucy. You seem to be having a good time tonight, I was watching you and Lee from the bar_".

"_Yes, I'm having a great time, thanks_". They chatted for a couple of minutes before walking back into the party.

"_Lucy, before you go…I thought you said you and Lee were just friends_".

"_We are_".

"_Really? Because you don't act like it. If I didn't know any different, I would've sworn you were a couple_".

It wasn't the first time someone had said this to her, and she normally gave a well-rehearsed response. But tonight, Lucy wasn't sure what to say.

"_Yes, people often say that_", she said, distracted as she glanced over to Lee who was still dancing furiously.

"_He's cute Lucy, and really funny, you could do a lot worse. Anyway, see you later_".

Sarah was right, she could do a lot worse. In fact, she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else anymore.

To Lucy's surprise Lee immediately threw his arms around her when she re-joined him on the dancefloor. She smiled, rather bemused, when he spoke, still not letting her go.

"_Thank God, for a minute I thought you weren't coming back. I missed you_".

"_Lee, just how many wines have you had? I only went to the toilet. I'm glad you're so pleased to see me, but do you think you could hug me a bit less tightly, you're cutting off my oxygen_".

He released her from his from his grip and apologised, looking a bit sheepish.

They started dancing again until the DJ decided it was time to lower the tempo. The music slowed down and the lights dimmed. Deciding this could get a bit awkward, Lucy suggested that they return to their table.

"_Lee, maybe this is our cue to stop dancing_".

"_Why? What's a slow dance between friends? I won't try anything cheeky, I promise_".

Lucy wasn't worried about Lee trying anything. She just wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her own hormones in check. However, realising this was an opportunity to be close to Lee, she decided this wasn't a bad idea after all.

"_Oh…go on then_".

Lucy gulped when Lee snaked an arm around her waist, taking her hand with the other. He held her close as they looked into each other's eyes and began to move together. The atmosphere soon began to change between them again, and finding herself carried away in the moment Lucy leant her head into Lee's chest, and took a deep breath, inhaling the musk of his aftershave. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast against her. He lowered his head to rest on top of hers, and started to play with her fingers where they were intertwined. As the song came to an end without thinking Lee brushed his lips through her soft hair, placing the lightest of kisses on her scalp. He would have said sorry for the indiscretion but the soft sigh that escaped from Lucy's lips told him she was ok with it. They didn't move for a few seconds, reluctant to let each other go. Being so close to each other just felt so natural.

Their bubble was only burst when the lights suddenly came back on and someone tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Before they parted Lee whispered a single word into Lucy's ear, "_later_", making her shudder with anticipation. After that they could only look at each other, not sure what to do or say next. They were both breathing unsteadily now.

Lucy's friend spoke, "_It's nearly midnight. We're going outside for the fireworks. Are you two going to join us or…ahem…stay where you are?"._

Lee cleared his throat. "_We'll come out for the fireworks, won't we Lucy?...Lucy?". _She was lost in a daydream, thinking about what had just happened, or more accurately what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

"_Yes, sorry. The fireworks. Let's go and watch the fireworks_". She led the way outside_. _

The countdown to midnight had started, and Lucy hooked her arm around Lee's as they joined in the celebrations.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_"

When the cheering began Lee and Lucy turned to face each other. The night air was icy cold and they could see their breaths. Noticing Lucy was shivering, Lee rubbed her upper arms with his hands to generate warmth. Lee smiled warmly, and his own eyes lit up as he watched the fireworks reflected in Lucy's.

"_Happy New Year, Lucy_", he whispered, before leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"_Happy New Year_", she echoed.

Lee and Lucy looked up as fireworks exploded around them, lighting up the sky. They tried to act normally as they got swept up in the festivities, smiling politely as the revellers took it in turns to wish their drunken New Year greetings but both their minds were elsewhere.

…

They made their excuses to leave as soon as they could, and exchanged only a few words as they travelled home. Neither could deny that something had changed between them tonight, and whilst it seemed inevitable that this was now going to happen, it was more a case of when and how. More importantly, it was a case of who was finally going to make the first move. All of this remained unsaid, of course.

As they joined hands no words were needed, as the air around them seemed to be charged with electricity. The sense of anticipation they both felt was incredibly intense and more powerful than anything either had experienced before.

Lucy closed the front door of the flat, and carefully placed her handbag on the sideboard. She walked over to the sofa, taking a seat. Lee was suddenly overwhelmed by nerves, all too aware they were now alone. He busied himself, emptying his coat pockets and hanging it up on the coat stand. He offered to make Lucy a drink, and started walking towards the kitchen.

Lucy took a deep breath, "_Lee, I'm not thirsty…please come and sit down_". She patted the seat beside her.

Lee sat down next to Lucy, who was the first to speak.

"_So… Lee…did you have a nice time tonight?_".

"_I had a wonderful time. In fact…it was almost perfect_".

"_Almost?"._

Observing the look of need in Lucy's eyes and hearing the tremble in her voice, Lee gained a new-found boldness.

"_Yes, because as nice as your friends are I'd rather it had just been you and me_".

"_Really?". _Lucy's voice was now so quiet it could hardly be heard. Her breathing became ragged as they edged ever closer together on the sofa until they were just millimetres apart.

With one hand Lee lightly stroked the back of his fingers up and down Lucy's arm, his touch producing a shiver that ran through her body. With the other he gently swept away the lock of her hair that had fallen across her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. Her lips parted slightly, a small gasp escaping from them. Just the slightest brush of Lee's skin against hers sent a tingling straight to Lucy's core. This effect he seemed to have on her, and the prospect of what was to come was almost overwhelming, and she couldn't take much more. She thought she might spontaneously combust if Lee didn't kiss her soon.

He spoke again, his voice breaking, "_If it had been just the two of us, at midnight I might have been brave enough to do this…"_

The focus of Lee's gaze moved from Lucy's eyes to her lips which were quivering now. He cradled the sides of her head with his hands, and her eyes fluttered closed as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She rested her palms on Lee's chest, steadying herself as they began to move their lips together, tentatively at first.

Nerves soon forgotten, the kiss quickly became more passionate though to Lucy's increasing frustration Lee seemed determined to keep it gentle. He slowly drew away from Lucy, keeping his lips so close to hers they were almost touching still.

Lee rasped, his breath coming I pants. "_Lucy, if you don't want this, now's the time to stop me because I don't think I can hold back any longer"._

She managed to whisper a response,_ "I want this. I don't want you to hold back…"_

With this he crushed his lips to hers, and though they had only been apart for few seconds, it had left them both wanting more. As though they were making up for lost time, they deepened the kiss almost immediately and Lucy sighed into Lee's mouth as he slid his fingers through her hair. Lucy pulled Lee closer to her and they clung on to each other as though their lives depended on it.

Experimentally, Lucy ran the tip of her tongue along Lee's top lip before darting it inside his mouth to meet his, eliciting a low growl from him. He responded, and their kiss became more and more urgent as hands began to explore and they frantically tugged at each other's clothes.

Desperate to take things further, Lucy sat up on her knees, and moving one leg over Lee, pushed him into the back of the sofa, straddling him. She gasped when she felt his arousal pressing against her, and knowing what effect she had on him excited her immensely. He almost came undone when she ground against him, teasing him, and he moaned out loud at the contact. He pulled her down and captured her lips again, before trailing kisses down to her neck and shoulders, gently nibbling on the sensitive skin there. He continued his path until he reached the top of her breasts, pausing as though waiting for permission. Lucy reached behind her, leaving Lee to watch breathless and in awe as she pulled down the zip of her dress, allowing it to fall from her shoulders, exposing the lace of her bra. Lucy's hands found their way to Lee's shirt, and she started to unbutton it, her fingers trembling.

There was no going back now, and things snowballed very quickly from that point onwards. Lee suggested to Lucy that they moved to her bedroom but they didn't make it that far.

...

A while later, as she lay against a sleeping Lee's chest, bathing in the afterglow of what had turned out to be the most incredible and intense sex, Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about the evening's turn of events.

She thought about how many times she and Lee had sat on this sofa, the arguments they had had here, and their numerous conversations - sometimes just friendly but often flirtatious. Who would have thought they would end up consummating their relationship on the very same sofa?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Lee stirring.

"_Lucy, are you okay?"_

_"What do you think?", _she replied, brushing her lips against the skin close to his heart where her head lay. Hearing Lee sigh she continued to kiss her way across his chest and up towards his neck.

"_L..Lucy,_ w_hat are you doing?",_ Lee whispered, as if he didn't know.

"_Starting the New Year as I mean to go on_", she answered, her tone playful.

Lee grinned, and Lucy yelped when he swiftly turned them over so that he was now on top of her.

"_And what are you doing?",_ she chuckled, echoing his words.

"_Same_", he breathed, silencing her with a kiss…


End file.
